


Feel My Pain

by dreamganronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Ruruka is yandere, Verbal Abuse, implied fem reader but it doesnt matter, theres a bit of violence but no blood or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: The letter said to meet at 6pm.Sonosuke never lied to you, and he was never late.It was 6:07 and there was no sight of him.Only pink hair and a devilish giggle.
Relationships: implied izayoi sonosuke/andou ruruka, izayoi sonosuke/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Feel My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> violence warnings: throat grabbing, punch in the gut, kick in the legs, push to the ground
> 
> there is no blood at all and the violence is minor i just wanted to list the specific things that happen!  
> also please keep in mind ruruka says some very very mean things so if you don't like that kind of stuff i would not recommend this

Feel my pain - Sonosuke Izayoi x fem!reader 

_ Dear (Y/N),  _

_ Meet me by the train station tonight. 6 pm. Please don’t be late, this is important. _

_ -Sonosuke _

  
  


You studied the letter again, eyeing the careless loops in his handwriting. It had to be his- no one else dotted their i’s with little x’s. At least you knew he wrote it, and not some angry heartbroken ex. Checking your phone for the time, you began to feel a lump form in your throat. It was 6:07. Worry crept into your mind, possible scenarios racing through your mind in flashes. Izayoi was never late to anything! So why hadn't he shown up? For the hundredth time you checked the letter. Those 16 words seemed haunting now, knowing how late he was already. 

The letter was already ominous, the fact that he hasn’t shown up and the swiftly approaching darkness was the cherry on top of the cake of fear you were feeling. No one else could be seen at the old abandoned train station either, so you were even more on edge. At this location, no one would be able to hear you scream, or even realize what was going on until your bloody body was found the next day, fresh from an incident no one could have known about. Wait, stop. That won’t happen. You’re perfectly okay, or at least can can assure yourself that.

You took out your cell phone and searched for Izayoi’s number. If you could message him and see where he was, maybe it would make you feel better. 

You: Hey Izayoiiii, where r u? It’s past 6.

_ Sent 6:09 pm _

There was no response. At 6:15 you sent another text.

You: Hey babe are you coming? 

You: It’s getting drk

You: dark

_ Sent 6:15 pm _

“Do you think he’ll really show up?” A high-pitched female voice said, almost laughing as your heart skipped a beat. You looked at her, although you couldn’t see much in the dark. You immediately recognized her as Ruruka Andou, the ex-lover of Sonosuke who he described as crazy and manipulative. She certainly looked crazy despite her cute appearance. Once she got your attention, she continued speaking. “So you’re Yoi-chan’s new love, aren’t you? God, I can’t believe he picked someone so gullible.” Her degrading words pierced through you like a dagger. 

You couldn’t help but to react. “Gullible? What about me makes you think I’m  _ gullible?” _

Ruruka took a step closer to you, giving you a better view of her menacing grin. “You really think he wrote you that letter, don’t you?” She spoke in a low whisper, the question echoing in your head as shivers raced down your spine. 

No, it couldn’t be true. Izayoi would never let something like that happen to you. “How do you know about the letter he wrote? He wouldn’t tell you his plans with me!” You could feel frustration in your voice already. You wouldn’t let this girl put anxiety in you! 

The girl giggled. “Are you really that stupid? I thought Yoi-chan could do better. Why do you think he hasn’t arrived yet? It’s because he doesn’t know about it. Have you figured it out yet?” She waited for a response from you but you were dumbfounded. “It’s because  _ I _ wrote the letter, idiot.”

Now it made sense. All the possible scenarios, all the worries you had- they were coming true. And you didn’t even notice when Ruruka’s hand stretched around your neck. The pain of her strong grip coursed through your body. 

“You messaged him already, right?” Ruruka asked, her voice straining as she increased the grip on your neck. “So if he truly loved you then would be here already, wouldn’t he?”

“Stop it!” You could only barely choke out. Your mind was numb, your thoughts only focusing on the situation you were in. “Let go!”

“Why would I let go? So you can go back to the man who loved  _ me  _ first? _ ”  _ She sounded so angry, like she was the one in the wrong here. You pried at her hand, trying to escape from her iron grip. She wouldn’t budge. 

“What’s..wrong with you?” You gasped.

Ruruka laughed. “What’s wrong with  _ me? _ The real freak here is you,” she drew out the ‘you’ in such an icy whisper it sent shivers up your neck. “For placing your full trust in Yoi-chan. Really, how could you even be that naive?” 

You kicked her in the stomach with every ounce of strength, causing her to stumble back and, luckily, lose the grip on your throat. “Screw off!” You yelled- but it was too much stress on your voice. You coughed. 

There was a buzz in your pocket. You could only hope it was Izayoi, asking where you were. 

“He’ll never come for you, (Y/N). Get over it and accept your fate already!” Ruruka shouted, wincing and holding a hand over the spot you punched. “He still loves me; he never even  _ really _ loved you. How could he?” 

That was it. You felt something snap inside your head, as if you were finally released from your cage. You wanted to fight her so bad- rise up to her taunts and see what else she would dare to do to you- but suddenly all you could feel were tears welling up in your eyes. 

“Just face it already!” Ruruka sneered and pushed you to the ground while you were vulnerable. You fell like a tree being cut down. There was no strength into you to even resist. “He hates you. Now, why don’t you feel all the pain I felt when he broke my heart?”

She drew back her leg to prepare for a hefty kick, and just as her shoe hit you, a new voice startled both of you.

“What are you doing?!” The growl that erupted from the shadows belonged to none other than your boyfriend Sonosuke Izayoi. You could begin to make out his form as he walked closer to you and Ruruka. She immediately retreated from you after hearing his voice, putting on a sickly sweet smile when she ran in front of him. 

“Yoi-chan! Thank goodness you’re here!” She wrapped her arms around his stiff figure. “I was so scared- your crazy girlfriend invited me out here only to hurt me! But everything’s alright now that you’re-” 

“Get your hands off of me, Andou.” He said, so serious in comparison to Ruruka’s tone. Despite the verbal abuse you endured that night, you still knew that he would come to your aid. 

Ruruka didn’t get the hint. “B-but Yoi-chan, she hurt me! Can’t you just say you still love me?” She was whining like she always did, still holding on to her delusion. Meanwhile you still layed on the cold ground, tears pouring from your face and gripping your legs. 

“I will never love you, Andou, and you will never be able to love again if you don’t leave this instant.” Sonosuke couldn’t have been more frightening in that moment- Ruruka just stood still in shock. “Get out of here!” He yelled. She did exactly as he said, for she surely knew what he was capable of. 

“Izayoi..” You moaned, alerting him to your current state. He wasted no time moving to your side, helping you sit up. “I’m so sorry.” 

He pulled you into his chest. “(Y/N), I want you to know that I will not let that happen again. It is my duty to protect you from now on, okay?” 

You smiled, relaxing into his arms. “Thank you.” 

“I love you, (Y/N), don’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is cute! If you liked this story, please kudos and comment!


End file.
